The Arena
The Arena is the option to fight with other players in asynchronous PvP. This means that the AI controls their army, see Artificial Intelligence for an explanation of the computer's tactics and strategy. Where is the Arena? The Arena is found by selecting the "Arena" tab from the top of the screen. What are 1.5x, 2x and 3x modes? Other options available when challenging someone in the arena are fighting them at an increased power level. This means all of their units, including their hero, are 1.5, 2, or 3 times stronger. Each increase costs more arena points but yields more exp, gold, and battle points. It won't let me fight someone. Why? You probably lack Action Points. Next to everyone's name, below the red arrow, there is a number. That is the amount of Action you need to fight this opponent. Action is taken away from you after you hit "Close" in the Win or Lose screen. So, you are free to simply check out the opponent's setup and leave. What are battle points? Battle points are your reward for winning a battle. Losing takes away battle points from you. They are then used to try the Cave of Trial battles. What is the Cave of Trial? If you click in the "Cave of Trial" button at the top right of the arena page you will see a list of opponents to face. These are just like a regular Mission, only they do not require mastery, and their drop has a 100% drop rate. They cost battle points to fight and are very difficult boss levels. Your Battle Log, how to read it? You can find your Battle Log in the profile tab. It records the people who have challenged you in the Arena. If, under result, "Win" is written, it means YOUR AI lost. If "Lose" is written it mean the OPPONENT lost to your AI. Next to Win/Lose your opponent might have left a message for you. Do not take losses in the Arena too seriously though, the AI is terrible. How is EXP/Gold/Action Point Cost calculated? Credit for the below goes to gust4v3 . Original source: [Guide Math Strategies] - Text 1: How is xp/gold/AP calculated in the Arena? #Enemy_Stats = Enemy_Level + Mode * [ (Enemy_HP / 2) + Enemy_Attack + Enemy_Defense ] #Player_Stats = Player_Level + (Player_HP / 2) + Player_Attack + Player_Defense #X = [ (Enemy_Stats - Player_Stats) * (Enemy_number_units) ] / 60 #Action Point Cost = 0.08 * X #Gold Reward = X / 2 #EXP Reward = 2 * X : Note: The maximum EXP gain is 9.999, without any EXP+ bonuses. It is further boosted by those bonuses. Gold, however, does not have a maximum amount. To receive the maximum EXP, you will need to fight an enemy who costs 400 Action Points or more. ''' : '''Note 2: This is not recalculated until refreshing the opponent list or changing the stats multiplier. To drastically increase the action point cost and reward, simply remove all equipment before refreshing the page, then equip all your equipment once to get an easy fight with high rewards. Category:Game Mechanics